


Colours pt.2

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Colours, Emotions, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Second part of colours, but can be read as a stand alone.





	Colours pt.2

He had done it, he had to. 

The bridge had collapsed under the weight of the king and his horse, sending the king down to what would have been his death had Merlin not intervened. Without a though the manservants eyes flashed gold as the king and his horse were brought safely back to ground. 

Merlin’s hair turned white at the realization that there was no hiding what had happened… The world around him faded away as his breathing sped up, in a race with the beat of his heart. His mind going round in circles; Arthur knows.

When the world came back into focus Merlin was face down in the dirt, the tip of a sword digging into the base of his neck as one of the knights had his knee planted on the warlock’s spine as he secured the sorcerers arms behind his back. The realisation of which brought another bout of pure unadulterated fear down on him. His vision blacked out as his heart and respiratory rate became too much for his body to handle. A buzz of his name the last thing he heard.

He awoke in the dark, laying on a hard surface. The memories assaulted him as his consciousness returned. The fear took over his body once again, not allowing him to open his eyes and confront the dungeon cell he knew he was surely to be in. Keeping his eyes clenched shut he was surprised when a pair of warm hands were placed on his shoulders.

“Merlin, breathe.” A familiar voice ordered. “Look at me and breathe, you idiot.”

Arthur, Arthur was here with him. He must be here to pass sentence on him and everyone knows that there is only one sentence for a sorcerer in Camelot. He would honor his king in his last moments. With every ounce of strength and courage he had Merlin pried open his eyes to look at his king.

He was in the woods, just him and Arthur. The moon above them the only light source in sight. Gathering the last of his resolve Merlin asked his king for one last think, “Please make it quick, sire.”

Arthur looked at the boy with hair as white as snow in utter confusion before the meaning of the words sunk in and absolute horror made itself home on his regal face. A soft whispered, “no” escaping his lungs.

The sorcerer’s hair mixed a deep blue, one that the king had learned meant sadness and resignation, with the white he had just found out meant fear, or in this case pure terror. All the air left the kings lungs as his heart dropped all the way to his feet. His best friend, the man he loves is terrified of him. Terrified that the man he had saved over and over again throughout the years was going to have him executed, tied to the pyre to burn. The realization had tears running down the king’s face, carving silver streams down regal cheeks.

“Merlin, listen to me” the shattered king begged, “you are safe, I know about the magic, yes, but I’ve known for years. I am not going to have you executed, I would never have you executed, I love you” and with his confession the king leaned in placing a kiss as soft as butterfly wings on the corner of the warlocks mouth.


End file.
